Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls, Or Wild Pigs
by anna becker
Summary: It had sounded like a good idea, a great idea but in truth it wasn't. A waterfall, Boo in distress, a wild pig and Bellamy to the rescue. #15 in a series of one shots.


**A\N so how about that season?! Intense right? So good and so many ideas. That said I needed to do something a bit more on the light side so enjoy and please please please review. I would love to hear what you think.**

Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls, Or Wild Pigs

Bellamy\Boo

The 100 One Shot

It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Boo couldn't help but stare. The falls were so big with water cascading down around it as if it were a vale covering the rock face. The roar of the falls reminding her of the sheer force behind it and she just stared in awe. It was amazing to her and that is when she got an idea, her brilliantly stupid idea. Granted it had sounded good, great in fact when it first entered her mind. It wasn't until later that she experienced the worse most embarrassing moment in her life and she only had herself to blame.

She was alone, she knew this because she had made sure to slip away unseen, and she had looked to make sure. She was far enough away from camp that no one would see her but close enough that if she needed help her screams would raise an army. So without much more thought she went to the far side of the falls to where the water was the calmest and found a large rock to hide behind. Quickly before she changed her mind she slipped out of all of her clothing placing them folded on the shore line and slipped into the water. It was cold, refreshing and clean. It was the best feeling ever! She was soon up to her neck enjoying the pleasures of it. The peacefulness was something she never wanted to leave behind. She dunked her head underwater a few times and scrubbed at her scalp. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

She had thought that she was alone. So sure in fact that she decided to go swimming naked in the middle of the forest. If she had known about the set of eyes watching her she never would have made this decision. She had heard a slight noise over the roar of the falls. It wasn't a loud noise more like a slight shuffle and a grunt. She just knew that it was either a grounder or some creep from camp. She sunk even lower into the water and reached the bottom to see if she could find something, anything to use as a weapon. Her hands wrapped around a rock that she found and she brought it close to her as she slowly turned around. She almost cried out in relief when she meant the eyes that where watching her. A wild pig stood on the shore watching her. She started at him and he stared back.

"Enjoying the view piggy?" She asked sarcastically only to have him snort at her and paw at the ground. "Okay you have a point. How about you let me out and then you can have this all to yourself." She went to get out but the pig just kept stomping and pawing at the ground. She went further down the stream only to have the pig follow her along the shore. This continued back and forth a few times before she spoke again. "Okay I want out, you won't let me out so how are we going to solve this?" The pig snorted again and flopped on the ground, right on top of her pile of clothing. "Oh come on really?!" She picked up the rock that she was holding and tossed it toward the pig. It just looked at her, so she tried again with the same results. Finally after about the fourth time the pig finally stood up and turned to leave clearly tired of this game. When he got up however he took her cloths with him. Grabbing them in his mouth tossing them in the air and catching them on his tusks. She could have sworn he was laughing at her as he trotted off into the woods clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh for crying out loud, no! Come back! I'm sorry!" It was too late; the pig was gone with her clothing. That was when she realized just how really screwed she was. She was cold, screwed and very very naked. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but didn't because she was afraid of drawing attention. She was in a position that she didn't want anyone to see her in. She knew she would never live this down. She told herself not to panic and needed to clear her head for a moment. She ducked her head under the water once twice and on the third time stayed under until she had to come up for air. She bobbed to the surface only to squeak rather loudly and tried to cover herself to the best of her ability while still staying submerged.

"What the hell? Blake!" Her worse fear coming true was sitting on the rock she had hide behind earlier with the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Imagine my surprise when I go out hunting only to discover a wild pig with this wrapped around his back leg." He said while holding up a pair of panties. "Now being the gentleman that I am..." She snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "...I thought I should return these to their rightful owner. Now imagine my surprise when the owner was none other than my quiet, innocent Lil Boo. I didn't think you had it in you. I'm shocked, really yet pleasantly surprised." He still had that big smile firmly in place and she felt the heat rise in her otherwise cold body.

"Are you done yet?" She asked dryly.

"Maybe I'm enjoying the view."

"Maybe I want you to leave."

"Maybe you should be nice to the person who is holding the only article of clothing that survived a pig attack."

"Maybe you should be the gentleman you claim to be and give me what little I have left."

"And let you walk back into camp wearing only this." He shook his head. "Can't let that happen. I wouldn't want anyone else to see the view I am seeing right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded to know.

"I'm don't want to share the view. Others might get ideas." She just stared at him for a moment sinking further into the water. The cold seeping into her bones.

"So why don't you go back and bring me back clothes and I'll stay here until you do." She said through chattering teeth. His eyes narrowed slightly taking in her current state.

"Honey, your lips are blue and you'll be a popsicle before I get back."

"So what am I sup...what are you doing?!" He was in the process of taking off his shirt.

"Giving you something to wear."

"No."

"It's not like we haven't been here before."

"No."

"You are going to freeze, now come on out."

"No."

"Don't make me come in and get you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Want to bet?" This was a bet she wasn't willing to take. They were at a standstill. With a heavy sigh and eye roll she finally relented.

"Fine! But we find a back way into camp. You walk in front. We never, ever speak of this to anyone and you are under no circumstances not, I repeat not allowed to peek." She gave him an eye glare. He decided to bait her a little bit more. He stood his shirt still in his hands along with her panties and he crossed his arms.

"You are hardly in the position to negotiate." He smirked that damn smirk making her face burn in embarrassment.

"Bellamy!" She shouted which caused him to chuckle and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay you win. Look I'm putting everything here and we can do this your way." He set the shirt and panties down and turned his back on her.

"Go up stream a bit more." He sighed but did what she asked. Without thinking she quickly moved to the shore watching Bellamy's back to make sure he wasn't peeking and slid behind the rock.

"So what were you doing anyway?" He asked as she pulled on the clothing. The shirt did proved a lot of coverage considering she was so short but still not enough to make her feel secure.

"I saw the waterfall and thought it looked pretty." She answered honestly.

"So what you were literally chasing waterfalls? Boo I thought you knew better than that." He picked at her. "First my sister runs off chasing butterflies and you chasing waterfalls. What am I going to do with my girls?" She snorted a laugh at him.

"I didn't realize that I belonged to you."

"Well you are wearing my clothes, a habit with you..."

"Hey!"

"...and I have seen you naked so..."

"I told you not to peek! You said you were a gentleman!" She protested.

"I lied."

"You're an asshole."

"An asshole who is your knight in shining armor. Admit it Boo, you like it when I come to your rescue." She was silent as she mulled this over. When she didn't say anything he turned around. "Boo?" He asked and then smiled when she caught him looking."

"Eyes forward Blake!" He turned back around. He chuckled.

"You do like it."

"I hate you."

"You love me." Amusement laced his voice.

"Maybe a little." She answered softly but not quietly enough because he heard it causing him to lead her back to camp, in the back way. The smile never leaving his face.

 **A\N So what would anyone say to a full length Bellamy\ Boo story. I have so many ideas and so many one shots planned. I just love these two so let me know what you all think.**


End file.
